Crazy Love
by Scottie2
Summary: Koenma x Botan! I love this pairing! R/R! THis one is about how the prince and ferry girl turn ReiKai upside down! Enma is in it too! PLease reaD!


~ Crazy Love ~  
  
Opening Notes: Um, this is one of the few kind of fics that start out with Koenma and Botan already in love and dating. So, don't think it weird that they are all um lovey-dovey (for lack of a better word) from the beginning. Anyways, without further ado…  
  
  
  
"Thank you George-san! I just have to say, you are the most helpful assistant I've had in the past 700 years!" Koenma said, practically singing.  
  
George nearly choked on air. He had just brought in yet another stack of papers when Koenma made that little, uh, appraisal of his work. Almost dropping the pile in shock, he quickly tried to compute in his mind why in the world his usually grumpy, ill-tempered boss would say such a thing. Not succeeding, he simply shrugged it off, dropped the papers on Koenma's desk, and left the office.  
  
He must be drunk…. He thought, as he headed towards his desk. Suddenly, a bright and cheery ferry girl greeted him.  
  
"Konnichi-wa, George-san!" Greeted Botan. (As if you hadn't guessed) "How are you today?"  
  
"I'm fine…But something's up with Koenma-sama. He's way too happy today, and I haven't the least idea why." George replied.  
  
Botan just smiled. "I think I know why!" she replied, practically singing.  
  
Maybe they're both drunk…. George thought. "Well, I better go now, happy Koenma-sama or no happy Koenma-sama, there's still work to do." And with that, George kept walking, and Botan entered Koenma's office.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
"Konnichi-wa Koenma-sama!" Botan greeted.  
  
"Botan! How many times do I have to tell you to just call me Koenma?"  
  
Botan smiled. "Sorry Koenma-sama…I mean, Koenma. It's tough to get rid of a nearly 400 year old habit."  
  
Koenma smiled in return. He couldn't believe he had spent the last 4 centuries with this beautiful assistant and it took him until up to a couple weeks ago to realize he loved her.  
  
"Well, what brings you here?" Koenma said.  
  
"I just thought I'd like to talk. Maybe we can even go on a..date.. or something, if you, uh, if it, uh, doesn't interrupt your busy schedule…" Botan stuttered.  
  
Koenma's face lit up at the suggestion. Then he felt a strange, awkward feeling. Looking at his reflection in the mirror, he realized he was in his toddler form. Turning red, he quickly asked to be excused. Botan wasn't exactly sure why he wanted to leave, but she just shrugged it off and responded with a "yes".  
  
Koenma hurried out of the office into his private bathroom, transformed into his teenage form, then returned. I should have changed into this form earlier. Botan must think I'm an idiot.   
  
Botan almost melted as she watched the bishounen reenter the office. She absolutely loved it when she turned into this form. I mean, the prince of ReiKai obviously deserved to look better than a small 3 year-old. And of course, this form was a whole lot more pleasant to look at every day!  
  
"Gomen, Botan. I, uh, decided it would be, um, more comfortable to be in this form today." Koenma stuttered.  
  
"Oh, that's okay Koenma-sama, I mean Koenma." Botan mentally whacked herself. I am such a baka! She thought to herself. Now all of a sudden I'm acting like the blonde most people think I am! "Sorry!" she said out loud.  
  
Koenma simply chuckled, walked up to Botan, and slowly wrapped his arms around her.  
  
"Your beautiful, you know that? I don't think there is anyone in all the three worlds more attractive than you, Botan. Nobody is as funny as you, either."  
  
"Koenma, that's not true. There are millions of other girls you could have chosen, and they're all more pretty than me."  
  
"I don't think you give yourself the credit you deserve. When the prince of ReiKai is in love with you, you have to be something special, right?"  
  
Botan blushed. "Do you really love me?"  
  
"Of course I do! More than anything in the world!"  
  
"I love you too, Koenma-sama."  
  
They embraced passionately. And at the same time, George walked in.  
  
The two lovers split apart and stood silent, staring at George in shock and slight embarrassment. All of them were beet red. If someone were to come in right then, they'd have sworn they'd seen a bunch of apples in Koenma's office.  
  
As the first to regain his composure, Koenma, irritated, demanded that George explain what he was doing in his office. George humbly replied. "I-I was just, just, getting some more of those, those papers you wanted, sir.."  
  
Koenma sighed. Botan was still very red and she had begun to slowly move into a corner of the office. I guess we weren't going to be able to hide it very long anyways. Koenma thought. "George, I want you to forget what you just saw." He commanded. The last thing he wanted was this to spread and reach his father before he could tell him personally.  
  
"Hai, master, I won't tell anyone." George said, happy for the couple, but well aware of the consequences this relationship might lead to.  
  
"Yes, but if you do, you can be sure that my father will hear, and then all of ReiKai will be in turmoil. Of course, you'll be in the most trouble. Now leave."  
  
George turned and quickly left.  
  
"Oh what in the world am I going to do!" Koenma thought aloud. "My father is going to kill me! I can just see another earthquake somewhere in NingenKai. I'm such an idiot! I mean, I should have at least locked the door, or something!"  
  
"I'm so sorry Koenma-sama.." a meek voice said. Koenma turned and saw Botan standing timidly in the corner. This was definitely not the bubbly-brained girl Koenma was used to seeing.  
  
Running to her he cried, "Botan! It's all right. This was bound to happen sometime! I'll take care of it!" Koenma tried to reassure her, even though his own heart shook at the thought of speaking to his father of such matters.  
  
"No Koenma-sama. I, I never should have thought this could work. I mean, I'm only a simple ferry girl, there's no way your father will permit you.." Botan cut her sentence short, as she began to silently cry.  
  
Koenma's heart felt crushed as he watched her sob. He knew that he had to do something, but he had not idea what. Koenma hugged the deity of death. After a few moments he lifted her face from his shoulder and looked into her eyes.  
  
"Aishiteru, Botan. And no one is going to take my love for you away."  
  
A feeling of courage built up in him. He had to speak to his father now. George was his most faithful employee, but he had a slight slip of tongue. He would try to pretend he knew nothing, but eventually he would let lose the secret. Koenma knew he had to go now.  
  
"Botan-chan," he said, lovingly, "I want you to go to your quarters and relax. I'm going to speak to my father now."  
  
Botan looked up in fear for the prince. No doubt there will be trouble tonight. She left in silence.  
  
Koenma sighed, then began to walk to his father's throne room.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Lord Enma is one loud, lazy, totally inconsiderate and selfish demigod. Oh, and he's extremely handsome. Hey, who else could Koenma gotten his looks from? However, no one really bothers to notice, since looking into his eyes when he was angry (which he most always is) would be enough to kill an oni…  
  
Anyways, Enma's basic schedule usually goes like this. He wakes up. Eats. Goes and hangs out in his throne room. Eats. Pretends to do work for about 20 minutes. Snacks. Yells at people. Eats. Yells some more. Snacks. Sleeps. Yes, you may think that with all that snacking he gets fat, but he is as healthy as a horse, and as striking as his son. Well, now that that's done, let's get back to the story.  
  
A ferry girl walked into his palace room to announce the arrival of probably another oni with another stupid problem he didn't care about.  
  
Stupid ferry girls. He thought to himself. Always so afraid of me. Think I'm some big-bad meanie that just gets angry all the time. Wouldn't it be funny if they knew the reason I get so angry is because everyone is frightened of me? For God's sake, even my own son can't look me in the eye. And this kid's gonna be ruling the kingdom when I'm gone. Heck, when people start fearing you, you have no choice but to act the way I do. You turn off your heart and wallow in self-pity…. And talk to yourself….a lot… Just once I'd like to see one of these dumb girls act like they were made to act. Have a little courage, for crying out loud!   
  
"WHAT do you WANT?" Enma's voice boomed.  
  
The ferry girl bowed low. "Gomen, gomen, Lord Enma-sama. I am sorry, for disturbing you." She managed to reply, in a small whisper.  
  
"For God's sake, speak up girl. Don't you know that's what makes me even angrier? When my people fear me so much they can't even speak correctly??" Enma yelled.  
  
" Gomen, Lord Enma-sama! I want to announce the arrival of your son, Lord Koenma-sama!" She said, a little louder than a whisper now, but barely audible.  
  
"Send him in already," Enma shouted, still greatly annoyed. Great, now I have to listen to my sissy of a son. Always in that dumb little 3-year-old form. Probably wants a new pacifier or something.   
  
Koenma slowly walked in. Enma was surprised to find him in his teenage form. Kinda looks like his old man, when he's like that. Wonder what he wants… Hmm…First, I think I'll scare him a little.   
  
"WHAT DO YOU WANT!" Enma bellowed. "CAN"T YOU LEAVE YOUR FATHER IN PEACE!"  
  
About 20 emotions ran through Koenma's face. Fear, anxiety, terror, dread, the usual. But then, it slowly managed to reach a somewhat courageous form.  
  
Wow. Guess he has a good reason for being here. But he'll get scared, he always does. Enma thought. "Very good son. You're not a total coward. Now what do you want?"  
  
"Father, I want to talk to you about something very important." Koenma managed to reply. Then he did something that totally took Enma in surprise. He looked into his father's eyes. Which had never been heard of. I mean, you'd have to be crazy to even think about attempting such a feat. Enma tried to think nothing of it, even though deep inside he was rather proud of his boy.  
  
"What is it, son?" Enma asked, now very curious.  
  
"I, I'm in love, my Lord." Koenma could hardly believe he was doing this. "With the most wonderful, most beautiful girl!" Koenma smiled as he thought of Botan. Smiling. Another first to ever happen in the presence of the great and powerful Enma.  
  
Enma was surprised. His son was always so busy with that work he gave him and Enma couldn't remember the last time Koenma had ever smiled. If he's happy he obviously needs more work. This is great! I can up the paperwork load, get more stuff done… Enma stopped himself. Rewind. What did he say? Love? What about it?  
  
"Ahem. What did you say Koenma?" He asked, making sure his ears weren't failing him.  
  
"I-I said that I was in love father." The Prince of the Underworld replied, louder.  
  
Enma broke out laughing. His son? In love? Naaahh. Never gonna happen. The kid has like, no personal life. "No seriously, son, tell me, what is it you want. You're trying my patience."  
  
The future King of ReiKai looked straight into his father's eyes and said, loud enough for the whole palace to hear, "I AM IN LOVE, father."  
  
That stopped Enma right in his tracks. Koenma was being dead serious. And rude. "YOU DO NOT TALK TO THE KING IN THAT MANNER!!" He bellowed, loud enough that the power of his voice nearly knocked Koenma off of his feet. Calming down, he asked in non-ear-shattering voice, "Who's the girl?"  
  
This was what Koenma was worrying about. Everything else he expected, but he had no idea what his father might say when he tells him he wants to marry a ferry girl. Building up courage, he told his father.  
  
"Her name is Botan, father. And she is more beautiful than the flower she is named after."  
  
Enma remembered that name. Only Ferry girls were named after flowers. Botan was that blue haired one. His son was right, she was probably the most beautiful girl in all the three worlds. But she was a ferry girl. And ferry girls do not marry princes. After all he had taught his son, this is how he repaid him. Enma's blood began to boil. How could his son be that stupid! Now a punishment was at hand...  
  
" KOENMA! How dare you even REQUEST for my approval in marrying a, a simple FERRY GIRL." Pointing at one of his ferry-girls that waits on him, he said, in disgust, "Look at them! They cower, and never speak their mind! Why would you want one of those? NO! Absolutely not! Forget it! Now LEAVE!"  
  
Koenma was not letting the conversation end there. Life was not worth living if he couldn't have Botan, not now, after he had tasted the joys that were to come. He had to stand up to his father no matter what happens.  
  
"Father, she is different. She is not like the others. Even you would like her, if you met her."  
  
Enma thought for a moment. All the ferry girls he had ever known were the same. It would be interesting to see a different one. Hmm…  
  
"Alright, I'll make you a deal. Bring me this ferry girl. If I like her, you may marry her. If she's just like one of those other bumbling idiots, I forbid you from ever speaking to her again. That is my only offer."  
  
Koenma smiled. He knew his father would like Botan! Who didn't?  
  
"Accepted! She'll be here tomorrow!"  
  
Koenma ran out of his father's throne room, ecstatic. He had just done the impossible! He actually convinced the King of ReiKai to let him marry a ferry girl! Botan will be so happy!  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Botan sat crying on her bed. She had been for almost an hour. If only I weren't a ferry girl. Than maybe Koenma and I could get married, and I'd be a Princess, and then we'd have kids… Botan stopped. She knew it would never happen now, and it was stupid to even think about it.  
  
She was just about to make herself something to eat, when her door was flung open, and Koenma ran in. Before she could greet him, he lifted her off the ground and spun her around. Laughing, Botan tried to make out a question. " Koenma-sama! What are you doing?"  
  
Koenma put Botan down. "Botan please call me Koenma! But that's beside the point. You'll not believe what I just did! I talked to my father!"  
  
Botan got serious. " What did he say?"  
  
"Well, there was a lot of yelling, like usual, but I made an agreement with him! We can get married!"  
  
Botan eyes dilated. It seemed to take a few minutes for the information her Prince had told her to process. When it did however, she flung herself into his arms and kissed him. And that made Koenma even more the merrier, as if he wasn't already happy beyond belief  
  
He pulled away from her embrace. "I forgot!"  
  
"Forgot what?"  
  
"Forgot this." Koenma kneeled. "Botan-chan. I have loved you, for the past 400 years, without even knowing. I finally have grasped it, and now, I can't let you go. So, will you please marry me?" He presented her with one of the most beautiful diamonds. (If I went into detail, you might choke on your own drool, and you still need to read the rest of the story, so sorry!)  
  
In return, Botan kneeled down next to Koenma and kissed him more ardently than before.  
  
Koenma smiled. "Now, all you have to do is talk to my father, and make him like you, then we can get married!"  
  
Botan smiled. "Yes!" Then of course, Koenma's words seemed to hit her, right smack in the middle of her forehead. "Whaaa??"  
  
Koenma sweatdropped. "I guess I must have forgotten to tell y..."  
  
Botan cut him short. " WHAT! Talk to Enma-sama to make him like me? Are you crazy! I can't do that! I've only talked to him once, and I remember it, I could hardly speak over a whisper! I can't!"  
  
Koenma frowned. "Botan, it's alright. Calm down. Look, I had made this deal with father. If you talk to him tomorrow and he likes you, then I can marry you. If not, than he'll forbid me to ever see you again! You have to do this!"  
  
All Botan could do was stare at Koenma with a scared look on her face. "Botan, listen, all you have to do is go in there, charm him with whatever you use to charm everybody else around here, and he will love you. And then we can be together! Please, Botan, please!  
  
Botan looked into Koenma's eyes. He truly did love her. And it would be wrong of her not to try. She sighed. "I'll do it."  
  
Koenma's eyes brightened. The golden-brown eyes seemed to be just pure gold now. He kissed her briefly. "Look everything will be fine. My father will love you. Just remember, don't act afraid of him, be obnoxious even, just don't show him your all that scared okay. He respects you more when you have a little courage."  
  
Botan nodded. Koenma kissed her again, then left. Botan was tired, and she had a lot of thinking to do. The days just seem to be going way too fast. She collapsed on her bed.  
  
* * *  
  
The next morning Botan woke to a knock on the door.  
  
"Come in!" Koenma walked in. "Ohayou, Koenma-sama." She said, yawning. Botan didn't want to move. Here she was in her bed, with Koenma standing over her. Too bad I have to go talk to the King and most likely die out of the simple fear of talking to him!   
  
Koenma picked her up and spun her around. "You need to get ready. Not that you're not beautiful now, or anything!"  
  
Botan laughed. "Koenma! Put me down!"  
  
"No, I think, I'll carry you to the throne room. You just stay in that nightgown, we'll go right now!"  
  
Botan giggled. "Whatever you want, anata!"  
  
Koenma brushed a strand of hair from her eyes. (It was kinda hard, because he was carrying her, but he managed somehow.) "Every day I have to praise how beautiful you are!" He said, kissing her nose, then forehead.  
  
Laughing, Botan managed to squirm out of his arms. "And did anyone ever tell you how incredibly handsome you are?"  
  
Koenma smiled. "No, actually."  
  
"Then everyone else is blind." Botan replied, then kissed him deeply. "But now I have to get changed!"  
  
"Then by all means, proceed to get changed. Wear something that will make my father drool."  
  
"Okay." She said, and was followed by a long awkward silence.  
  
"Um, Koenma. Can you please leave for a second?"  
  
Koenma turned into an apple.  
  
Oh no, wait, he just turned so red, I mistook him for one!  
  
Needless to say, he left rather quickly.  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Botan walked at Koenma's side right up into the lobby. Even with all the ferry girl's gawking at her as she actually HELD HANDS with the prince, she managed to act calm. However, it was a whole lot different when the door was opened and she was walking up to the King of Hell…  
  
The pair walked hand in hand as they strolled down the red carpet. Looking at the prince at her arm, she had to smile. He looks so much like his father! I never really noticed. Wait, I better get serious now! Redirecting her attention onto Enma, she had to fight herself to simply keep her eyes looking upward.  
  
"Father!" Koenma said in a strong voice. Somehow being near Botan made him more confidant. "I'd like to introduce Botan-chan, the woman who, in my eyes, is the most magnificent lady to walk the three worlds!"  
  
Enma acted bored. Prettiest woman ever? That's an understatement. My son sure can pick em! Just like his old man. He thought. Yet all he said was, (well, more like grunted) "Humph."  
  
Botan had been thinking of this all morning. She figured she would focus her attention off of the King by acting like her bubble-brained self. Now it was time to put it to the test. Her heart skipped a beat as she said, "Hi, Enma-sama! How are you today!"  
  
Koenma was surprised at first, but he soon figured out what Botan was doing. Enma, however, was just shocked.  
  
"AHEM! IT'S NICE TO MEET YOU TOO, BOTAN-SAN." He bellowed, trying to scare her.  
  
Botan swallowed hard. "Oh, there's no need to shout! I'm right here you know! And you don't have to call me Botan-san! Botan-chan is fine!"  
  
Enma sat there with a funny look on his face. He resisted the urge to grin. Maybe Koenma was right…"Ahem. Tell me about your self, ferry girl. NOW!"  
  
"Well, I ferry souls for a living! Oh and by the way, I'm in love with your son! Isn't he a cutie? He sure takes after his father."  
  
Enma could hardly keep from laughing  
  
"Ahem. Hey, my throats kinda dry! Do you have anything to drink? I absolutely love lemonade! Oh! And Pepsi is a personal fave! What do you like?"  
  
Enma liked this girl. She was entertaining. This was what he wanted all his ferry girls to be like.  
  
"Um, no offense… but it kind of smells in here. Doesn't anybody know what a vacuum cleaner is called?" Botan said, as she kicked at a rug and dust went flying. At this point, she was just letting her mind work on it's own…and it seemed to be working.  
  
Enma cracked a grin…which eventually widened…and then the King of Hell smiled for the first time in 200 years. He let out a hearty chuckle. "You're right, Koenma, she is different. I like her! So I guess that means you can marry her." Koenma nearly jumped for joy, but Enma cut him short. "But there is another deal we have to make."  
  
Koenma and Botan sweatdropped. Uh, oh They both thought at the same time.  
  
"I want you, Botan, to teach those other girls to be more like yourself. Just because I'm the King of ReiKai doesn't mean I don't like to have a good time! I nearly forgot how to laugh! Hahahaha. So can you do that for me?"  
  
Botan nodded. "I always had wondered where the sweet man in you had gone, and now I know it was there all along. It just needed a little push, huh?"  
  
All Enma did was chuckle. Then commanded them to leave.  
  
* * *  
  
As soon as they exited the throne room, Koenma embraced Botan. "Aishiteru! I can't believe you did it! I've never been so excited in my life! Aishiteru!"  
  
Every single oni and ferry girl that was currently in the lobby practically died of astonishment. Koenma didn't skip a beat. "Don't you see! I love Botan! And, she loves me! Were getting married! As soon as possible!"  
  
They continued to stare, silently. Botan, who matched Koenma's enthusiasm, simply shrugged.  
  
After a moment, Koenma took her in his arms. "Now, since I didn't carry you to the throne room, I guess I'll have to bring you to your room!" The Prince carried his love down the hallway and into her room.  
  
Looking into his eyes, Botan began to recollect all the times she had spent with her soon to be husband. She remembered the 3-year-old form, the mean little bossy thing that now seemed to have grown into this wonderful prince. Like as if he had been this flower for 700 years, and just now it he decided to bloom…  
  
The soon to be Princess kissed him, and they parted ways for the night.  
  
  
  
* * *  
  
  
  
Botan stayed true to her promise to Lord Enma and taught the ferry girls how to "Be like Bo" as they say. Naturally, the ferry girls became favorites in the eyes of the King, and they've become 10 times more appreciated. Now Enma only yells at demons. And his son. Heh, heh, I guess some things never change. Oh, and now, Enma is even considering marrying that little scaredy-cat ferry girl we met earlier, who is now nearly as wild as Botan. Go Figure!  
  
Thus ends our story of Crazy Love. In 2 days, two lovers tried to turn one huge kingdom topsy-turvy, and succeeded!  
  
~ Owari ~  
  
  
  
Mihoshi's notes: Originally this started as the sequel to "My Little Flower" It was actually entitled "Prince in Bloom". But, when you start a story, let me tell you, you have no idea how it's going to end. So I actually ended up changing the name, and now I'm working on a sequel for this, but who knows how that's gonna turn out.  
  
On another note, I'd like to say that I hope I've planted a seed that will start a new line of Enma-ish KoBo fics. In most of all the fics I've read they really just refer to him briefly, as the mean old dad. But what's his story? Hmmmm…….¬.¬  
  
If you liked it (or hated it) then drop me a line and give me a few comments. Or ideas. Or whatever, just send em to Xmihoshi34@aol.com. Please don't flame me without good reason. Fire hurts. And yes, I know the proposal thing Koenma gave to Botan was horrible, but I just kept it in for the choke on your own drool line. Sorry! Hey, do I get an award for the longest Author's note ever? 


End file.
